


Bite me

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Vampire!Draco Professor!Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summery morning at Hogwarts as professor Potter was eating his breakfast mulling about how he sat at the chair of the some of his greatest idols. The thought of Remus Lupin came to mind. Harry hastily shut down the thought, as it would gradually lead him to think about the werewolf's husband and Harry's own godfather, Sirius Black and he was determined not to go down that rabbit hole today. 

Harry bit into another piece of toast, smiling sunnily at professor McGonagall who now occupied the headmaster's chair next to him. 

"Well Harry, what's gotten you so happy?" She asked, taking another sip from her cup of coffee. 

" Not much Headmistress, just glad to be back here, but it's a little bittersweet, I miss Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys already." Harry sighed, swallowing his bite of toast.

Minerva hummed in reply, swallowing down another sip of coffee, "I know what you mean, you may have been teaching here for years but it never really gets easier leaving your friends and family behind. Especially after what you've been through."

"Oh well, I suppose I'll get used to it eventually." The boy grinned downing the last of his toast as he got up to leave the table. "I'm so sorry headmistress, but I have to go, I have a class. Have a nice day!" He said as he hurried off. 

Harry walked along the corridors to his classroom, texting Hermione to check in on her and Ron. His best friend had recently been introduced to a phone by Hermione and himself, and the two were wheezing over his first interaction with the device. The glorious moment had been made immortal in a video— courtesy of Hermione and the two of them laughed about it to this day. Harry grinned a little at the thought as he pushed open the door to his classroom. 

It was still surreal to think that he was the one responsible for imparting knowledge to students who were just like him—well, not _just_ like him. He really hoped none of them had to go through what he did. He put on a smile as the first row of heads turned to look at him in awe and admiration. 

He walked to the front of the class and he began this class as he began every first-year class

Boggarts.

»»————-————-««

Harry stretched his arms out at his desk, his back groaning in protest at the hours he had spent grading his students' essays. Sighing happily at the relief in his bones, Harry gathered up his things and walked out of the deserted classrooms.

walking back to his room, Harry impulsively wrote a quick note to Neville asking him if he wanted to meet for a little snack and some tea. He charmed the note, causing it to turn into an intricate paper lion before bounding through the air in search of its recipient. 

Harry didn't have to wait long for a reply though, as Neville soon joined him in his luxurious room. 

"Hello, Harry! How's it going? been a long time innit mate?" His friend exclaimed patting him heartily on the back as he walked into the room. 

"Neville! how were your holidays?" Harry said, throwing an arm around the man's shoulder as he led him to the armchairs. 

A kettle of hot tea came floating to the table, pouring out two cups for the two friends as they spoke and laughed about everything and nothing.

It was a couple of hours and a bottle of firewhiskey later that Neville mentioned it. 

"So Harry? have you heard from Malfoy since we left Hogwarts? It almost seems like he dropped right of the face of the Earth"

"No, not really, the last I heard of him, was right after the war during the eighth year"

"Well, recently there have been whispers of a vampire on the loose and word is that it's actually Malfoy" Neville whispered as though the Vampire in question could attack them at any second. Harry brow furrowed at that, "What? that can't be true, Perfect Malfoy a Vampire? I doubt it."

"Well, that's what the people are saying. Would you mind if I helped myself to another glass?" Neville asked blatantly changing the subject as he reached for the firewhiskey. Harry laughed at that and the two boys moved on to happier subjects."

»»————-————-««

Harry's eyes snapped open to darkness and a thumping headache. He groaned softly as he awoke to the night, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around to see what had awoken him only to find his surroundings just as they were before he had fallen asleep. He slipped out of bed to investigate the matter further, casting spells to check for anything awry. the magic yielded nothing until suddenly one of his spells told him there was someone outside his door. 

His heart rate spiked immediately as all the years of DADA clicked into place, his brain automatically assessing the situation as he crept to the door, wand raised. Harry waved it, causing a few warding spells to fall into place as he slowly placed a clammy hand onto his doorknob. In one effortless move, he had the door pulled open and his wand pointed right at whoever the intruder was. 

A tall, graceful figure grinned lazily at his as he looked him up and down. The figure was clad entirely in black and was leaning against the wall, effortlessly elegant, its grin barely a slash of teeth in the dark. 

The man pushed away from the wall leaning a little onto its left, the slight tension in the agile form almost invisible if it hadn't been for the few months of auror training Harry had done before deciding it wasn't quite for him.

The man finally stepped into the light its mouth and neck covered in blood as it stalked towards the doorframe. "Well well well, long time no see" he drawled 

Harry's jaw went slack at the sight of the man as he leaned heavily against the doorframe as Draco Malfoy raised his bloody face to Harry's

"Hello Potter"

»»————-————-«« ****


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was frozen. His jaw had hit the floor and he was gaping at the man in front of him. 

"D-Draco?" he managed to stammer out as the boy in question grinned back at him

"Well, I think it's safe to assume you remember me then," Draco replied idly studying his nails as the blood dripping from his mouth didn't bother him at all.

It was then that Harry noticed with a thrill the elongated canines that now graced Malfoy's luscious mouth, it looked so— Oh no, he had _not_ just thought that. The Gryffindor shook his head to clear it of the thoughts he was having as he looked his former rival up and down. It was nothing, just a trick of the light. In the dark of the room, there was little he could see, so he waved his hand, making all the candles in the room light up one by one. 

Harry winced as the brightness violated his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, still wincing at the luminance. 

"Oh nothing much, hadn't seen you in a while and I thought I might as well drop in and see how you were doing. And also I need your help." 

Harry couldn't help but notice the way the blond was now swaying ever so slightly on his feet. He remembered what he had noticed earlier and tipped his head to get a better look at Malfoy's side. Noticing the slight tip of the head, Draco moved nonchalantly to cover whatever the hell he was hiding. 

The blond cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

Harry kicked himself at his stupidity, "oh, I guess. Come in." He said, warily stepping aside to let the man in. 

Draco visibly let loose a sigh of relief as he walked in, unsteady on his feet. It was getting worse. It was when Draco walked into the light that Harry saw it

shit. _shit._ There was a large, damp stain on the black fabric of Draco's shirt. And judging from the tear in the fabric and the skin visible underneath, It was decidedly not pretty. Just as Harry was about to rush for help, Draco mumbled dizzily, "That there armchair looks really comfortable" right as he blacked out.

»»————-————-««

Draco woke up to the sounds of wood crackling in the fireplace. Unsure of his surrounding, he kept his eyes closed, analyzing his environment. He learnt a few things: He was not in his house. He didn't have a fireplace. There was someone else in here, the faint whisper of cloth told him they were awake. And that he was not in his own clothes, the clothes he had been wearing had blood on them and these were completely dry. There was also a vaguely familiar scent floating about it. Deeming the place safe, Draco slowly opened his eyes, unfolding his limbs from the armchair. He realised to no little shock that he was in Harry Potter's room. Looking down, he realised the sweater he was wearing was one of Harry's as was made obvious by the large 'H' emblazoned on the front. A flush crept to his cheeks at that just as Harry said,

"Awake are we? You better not fall back asleep, you have some answering to do" He grumbled as he walked around the kitchenette making a cup of tea. Draco groaned at the slight pain in his side as he sat up. 

Harry walked over to the Slytherin carrying two cups of tea. He sat down, still gazing warily at him. He offered Draco one of the two cups he was holding, taking a long sip from the other. Draco accepted it, giving Harry a small attempt at a smile as he cradled the warmth between his hands. 

The two boys sat in silence until Draco spoke, "Thank you, Potter. For the clothes and the tea, and.....you know, even letting me into your house at this ungodly hour. 

Harry's only response was an affirming grunt as he groggily sipped at the tea. "Why _are_ you here Malfoy? Nobody's seen or heard from you since the war." 

Draco cleared his throat, "Ah yes, about that. there's a reason for it." 

Harry's hands started shaking. Just a little. Could it be possible that what Neville had said to him was true? No. It couldn't be. 

Harry cleared his throat bracing himself for the conversation that was about to occur. "So, Malfoy? what is this reason?"

"So I'm assuming you've heard the rumours already."

Harry nodded, not willing to look the other man in the eye. A silence followed the question, forcing Harry to look up.

"Is—is it true? Are you a...."

Draco tipped his head back and laughed at that, his tea licking precariously as the lip of his cup.

"Yes, Potter. I am in fact, a vampire"

»»————-————-««


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was finding it impossible to lift his jaw off the floor. "But—wha—HOW?" he spluttered, setting his cup of tea down so as not to spill it. "I don't understand"

Draco laughed softly the sound cut off almost immediately by a wince. Harry jumped up at that. "What? What's wrong Draco? are you alright?" He said stalking over to the blond's chair running an analysing eye over him, his trained eye immediately jumping to the nasty wound he had bandaged. 

"Thank you for bandaging the wound and all potter, but unfortunately the object that made it was made of linden." 

"Well?!" the Gryffindor demanded " What is it? why does that matter? Help me out here! what do I do?" He said frantically, though his arms were gentle as he helped Draco get comfortable. The blond groaned, his head spinning as he gripped the arm of the armchair, 

"You need to unbind it, and then clean the wound with fresh water, get out the splinters if there are any," he said through gritted teeth. Harry ran through the past hour in his head. In his rush to do damage control, he had merely cast a spell to take out any foreign bodies and had completely forgotten to clean the wound. 

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he swiftly undid the soft fabric around Draco's abdomen, wondering how he didn't notice that the blood hadn't stopped. Laying him down on the couch, Harry painstakingly cleaned the wound, feeling immensely stupid that he hadn't learnt any healing spells. He cleaned the ruined flesh. 

The instant the lukewarm water had cleaned out the blood, the skin started knitting itself together. Draco sighed in relief as the pain died down, dulling until it was barely a throb. 

"Thank you, Sorry for barging in on you like this," The blond said as he said up, a little grimace shadowing his face, vanishing just as quickly as it had come.

Harry pushed away from the couch, waving his wand to clean the mess. "It's alright. But why are you here at all?"

Harry could actually see the inner struggle Draco went through as he swallowed his pride and told Harry the situation.

"It's a long story, Potter, you might want to sit down."

"Keep talking, I'm going to make us some tea" Harry replied a frown furrowing his brow. A wave of his wand had the water boiling. "So? are you going to say anything?"

Draco sucked in a breath, holding his cup of tea once more, "Well, you already know I'm a vampire so let's start with how that happened...."

»»————-————-««

The two men spoke for hours. The words kept bubbling out of Draco as though he couldn't stop them anymore. It felt like a weight off his chest, every breath lighter. more free. It was hours before he could stop. The frustration of the years pouring out of him. Harry sat there silently, listening to every word Draco had to say. And when it was done, when Draco's throat hut and his voice was raspy, Harry merely got up and hugged the man tight. 

"I'm so sorry," He said, pulling away, his hand still on Draco's shoulder 

As it turns out, after the eighth year Draco had been shunned by society as an ex death eater. After the imprisonment of his father, his mother and he had sold most of their possessions and moved to the countryside. It was there that he had been bitten and turned by a rogue vampire. 

"He knew what I was," Draco had said "He saw the mark on my arm and a burning fury shone in his eyes. He attacked me and almost ripped out my throat. If he hadn't accidentally turned me, I would've died." At this point, Draco pulled the sweater away a little to reveal the scars on his neck that Harry had already noticed. 

After that, something snapped in Draco and he went a little insane. Draining the blood of almost everyone in his little town before he was actively hunted. Then he had fled back to London. Another interesting thing Harry had learnt about Draco was that he was part veela. As much as this shocked him, it immediately explained how stunning the man before him was. 

It was in London that he had been out drinking when he was identified and attacked, thus leading to his visit here. the blood loss and supernatural tolerance had immediately sobered him up. 

Harry sighed, casting a few spells to make the sofa bed for Draco as he walked into his bedroom to get the man a change of clothes. It was taking him a little while to process everything he had just heard. He walked into the living room, handing Draco the clothes. Draco hesitated,

"Are you sure you're alright with me staying here potter?" He said, scratching at the back of his neck as he accepted the clothes. 

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Yes. I am. And if you're going to stay with me, you better start calling me Harry." 

Draco gaped a little as Harry walked back to his bedroom 

Holy shit that was hot as hell.

  
»»————-————-««


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Draco woke up warm and well-rested. The mere feeling woke him up, he wasn't used to it. He was used to waking up cold and afraid. The memories of the previous night rushed in like a flood as his hands shot down to his abdomen. Featherlight fingers brushed along the area of the wound as he tried to ascertain if there was any Linden had remained in the injury. 

Suddenly he heard the soft padding of feet from the kitchen. "Morning!" Harry said as he floated over a hot cup of coffee to the blond, smiling he sipped from his own cup. "Slept well?" 

Frankly speaking, Draco was a little unsettled by the warmth his former rival was showing him. Quickly deciding against any previous animosity, he smiled back "I slept well thank you." 

Harry drank deeply from his coffee setting the cup onto the counter. "Well, I have classes soon and I need to get some breakfast. I can ask dobby to get us some food in here if you like" He offered tentatively, still unsure about their relationship. 

It was pretty obvious that both boys were a little uncomfortable with the new situation but it was also clear that they both planned to ride it over. "I would really like that thanks," Draco replied, draining his cup. 

»»————-————-««

The rest of the day passed, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Harry returned to his room, sighing as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag next to the door, flopping face-first onto his couch. 

"Tired are we?" said an amused voice from the kitchen. Harry jumped as he sat up, blushing a little as he did so. 

"Ummm kinda, a little," Harry said sheepishly. "I just feel like a drink right now."

"Well do you have anything in the house then?" Draco inquired moving to lean against the kitchen island. 

Harry smiled and told him where the alcohol was as he got up loosening his tie as he walked to the bedroom. 

"Pot—Harry wait," Draco said, stopping Harry in his tracks. "Could you tell me where the food and everything is? I—I could fix us something while you freshen up." He said nervously. 

Harry smiled, showing Draco the things he wanted and then walked away for a quick shower. He wasn't going to deny it, Draco had gotten very attractive since the last time he had seen him. It was different for him to notice now, considering he had figured out his bisexuality years ago. musing the newfound information Harry quickly got ready for dinner with Draco.

»»————-————-««

Harry stood in front of his wardrobe unsure what to wear. It wasn't a _date_ or anything... it was just...dinner. He had spent a good ten minutes here already and he didn't want to seem like a mean host. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Harry chose to wear what he would've worn for dinner otherwise, PJs. 

He walked out of his room, complete with wet hair and PJs as he found the most delicious smells tickling his nose. "Oh my god, Draco did you take culinary classes?!?! it smells gorgeous"

The Slytherin smiled at that, "Well, being a Malfoy, you pick up some tricks over the years." Harry grinned right back at the blond as he set the table and brought out the drinks. Draco waved his wand quickly casting multiple spells to clean up the mess, float the dishes over to the table and start some soft music. 

Harry smirked at the Slytherin, "Someone's feeling romantic" He smirked as he pulled out a chair for Draco.

Draco's unnaturally pale cheeks flushed as he mumbled: "Well, it doesn't hurt to be nice.." Harry laughed at that, pushing the chair back in, now with Draco in it. The spread on the table looked mouth-watering. Harry must have taken longer than he thought because there was a pizza and some bread on the table. 

Draco must have noticed Harry's blush because he said, "Vampire speed, the only thing that actually took long was the baking" 

"Thank you so much for making dinner it looks absolutely delicious." Harry frowned, "But vampires can't eat garlic right?" 

Draco explained, "Well, no they can't, but I'm part veela so some of that cancels out certain vampire powers. Most of the nasty ones. It's kinda sad that it doesn't cancel out the Linden though." Harry laughed at that, as he served the both of them. 

"Bon appetite!" Draco said, winking at Harry, motioning for him to try the food. Harry dug in, choosing to eat the pasta first. He groaned aloud at the taste. It was sheer bliss, the flavours exploding on his palate 

"oh my god this is so great you need to cook or me every day." Harry moaned as he shovelled more food into his mouth. Draco smiled, "Thank you!" 

It seemed he had deemed Harry's reaction fit as he poked a fork into his own food. 

It was one of the best dinners Harry had ever had as he and Draco laughed and joked as they ate. Later, when they both were full and all the food was gone, the two—slightly buzzed— decided to drink some more. Harry brought out his laptop that he had charmed to work at Hogwarts.

"Let's watch Netflix as we get wasted," Harry said, pushing some pillows off the couch onto the floor to make a cosy little nook for the both of them to sit in. Draco joined him on the floor multiple bottles of firewhiskey and wine in hand. Pouring them each a glass, Harry browsed through the website as he looked for something nice to watch. 

»»————-————-««

The boys had abandoned the laptop hours ago as they both now lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling Harry had enchanted to look like the cosmos. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous, y' know," Harry mumbled, the intoxicant in his system completely wrecking his filter. 

Draco's head turned to him at that, drunkenly oblivious to the flirtation

"Thank you, Potter. But I haven't seen myself in a mirror for years, so I wouldn't know." 

"What?! how come?" the Gryffindor asked, resting his head on a wobbly arm. 

"Y'know vampirism and all doesn't let me" Draco chuckled morosely 

Harry opened his mouth, hesitating before saying,

"Well, maybe I could tell you what I see."

»»————-————-««


	5. Chapter 5

Draco propped his head upon his arm, fascinated at the proposition, the childlike wonder in his eyes making them shine as bright as stars.

"Th-that's probably the nicest thing you've ever done for me potter" Draco slurs, as he falls back onto his back. 

"shut up and listen then," Harry grumbles, a blush rising to his cheeks as he fought to keep his emotions in check

He turned over to his side, his cheek pillowed onto his palm as he gazed down at the blond. Harry's eyes run over Draco's breathtaking face as the Gryffindor cleared his throat. 

"You have the most magnificent eyes," Harry said, flopping down onto his back, unable to look at the Slytherin. "They look like quicksilver, almost as though they have mist swirling in them. sometimes they steal my breath away. He turned his head away from the vampire lying next to him. He sucked in a breath as he continued, 

" You looked like such a prat when we were in school, I guess I never realised how gorgeous you are. I don't know why you used to wear your hair slicked back like that, it looks so much better loose around your face. It looks so soft, and when the sun hits it, it looks like you have a halo."

Harry turned his head back around to look at the boy in question, only to find mercury eyes staring back at him. 

"Go on," the Slytherin whispered exhaling a shaky breath. Harry swallowed audibly as he complied,

"You look absolutely stunning," he breathed, his fingers itching to twine with Draco's, sitting so tantalisingly close to him. "Your cheekbones and jawline look like they could cut glass," he said, huffing a laugh. " 

"And I bet you think your skin is absolutely flawless, but you have the cutest little freckle, right on your collarbone," Harry's eyes dipped to the spot he had just mentioned he watched as Draco's pale throat bobbed. Harry's gaze shot back up to stormy eyes, snagging only on soft, pink lips. 

The two boys simply at in silence, looking at each other, taking the other in. Happy in his company. suddenly, Harry felt a cold hand brush against his own as soft, cool fingers wove through tan ones. 

"I wish I hadn't been such an arse. I wish I had realised what my parents were doing. I wish I had never met Voldemort. I wish I could take back everything I did for all those years." Draco exhaled a shaky breath, "I wish I wasn't who I am." 

Draco let his head fall to the side, his pearly eyes meeting striking emerald ones. The virescent eyes were shining with worry at the tears slipping out of Draco's eyes as his mouth fell open a little, his soft exhale unsteady. 

Harry could scarcely believe this was actually happening, this magnificent person, lying before him—piss drunk, but still. here, with him, and they actually weren't fighting. a lingering gaze, coaxing him out of his contemplations. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Draco whispered, his fingers still laced through the Gryffindor's 

"I- It's nothing," Harry smiled, sighing through his teeth, tipping his head back to look at the stars he had put on the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he groaned a little at the soft headache now throbbing behind his eyes. Draco's superhuman hearing immediately picks up on the sound.

"Are you okay? Draco quickly cast a tempus charm, gaping a little at the time as he got to his feet. He held out a hand for his...roomate, to help Harry up. Harry accepted willingly, grunting softly at the change in altitude. 

"Let's get you to bed," the blond said gently, as he Harry to his bedroom, making him drink a large glass of water and two aspirin, before gently coaxing him to change and get into bed.

"Your eyes could kill me with the way they look in the moonlight..."Harry mumbled just as his own eyes slipped shut, and his breathing started to even out.

Draco had been keeping a secret all night. Vampires couldn't really get drunk quickly. It took a _lot_ to get a vampire drunk and he had drunk much, much more than Harry, but he was still barely buzzed.

he could do little but gape at Harry, rendered completely catatonic by the words that had just slipped out of the Gryffindor's mouth. He stood there for a solid minute, looking like a fish before he snapped out of it and quickly walked back to the living room to try and get himself to sleep with the thoughts whipping through his head. 

was Harry even gay? if he wasn't it wasn't too much of a problem 

But what if he was? 

»»————-————-««

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sun burning his back. Too tired, to get up, he groaned and flipped over and pulled the blankets higher up on his shoulders. Predictably, that only made the situation worse. The tan boy groaned, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He simply lay in bed for a while, eventually walking out into his living room craving a cup of coffee. Impossibly groggy, his making coffee was based entirely on muscle memory. 

He sipped from his coffee, letting out a contented sigh only to turn around and almost spill the whole thing on himself, having completely forgotten about Draco living with him. 

Harry could not deny it, he looked gorgeous. was this even legal?!?! he was sprawled all over the couch, a mess of sheets and long, elegant limbs. The tshirt harry had loaned him had ridden up during the night, revealing a perfectly toned abdomen. Warmth rose to Harry's cheeks as he turned around, forcing himself to look away. 

He thought about how Draco had made him dinner and decided to have a delicious breakfast waiting for the blond when he got up. 

He set about making waffles, cold coffee and pancakes, as he set a knife to cut up various fruits, smiling as he thought about the look on Draco's face when he saw the feast.

»»————-————-««


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke to a muffled clang and a hissed curse, and he quickly threw off his blankets, immediately at full alert, only to see Harry stomping around the kitchen like a deranged goblin.

He stifled his laughter as he cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Draco stopped his little paroxysm and turned to glare at the man, as though he was the cause of his ache. 

Draco smirked a little, "Pray tell, mister Potter, what have I done to bear the burden of your ire?"

Harry huffed a laugh at that, the dramaturge easing some of the tensity from his shoulders. "Sorry I woke you up, I just burnt myself a little." 

"Oh, that's alright, I was just about to get up anyway," Draco mumbled as he stretched his lithe figure, showing a slash of his finely honed abdomen before stalking over to Harry. 

The man looked like sex on legs, long legs, bedhead and all, and Harry's heart somersaulted as his breath hitched in his chest. 

Draco was completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Harry as he ran his long, graceful fingers through his hair, which only led to him tousling it up a little more. 

Harry's jaw was mopping the floor as he practically drooled at the sight. A raised eyebrow from Malfoy was all it took for him to snap out of it as he shook his head vigorously, turning around to clean up the kitchen.

"I made us breakfast," He said, turning around, praying that he had managed to tame the pink rising to his cheeks. 

Now fully awake and coherent, it was Draco's turn to gape as he fully took in what Harry looked like. The man was sin personifies, wearing a quidditch jersey— from his brief stint playing professionally— and boxers. 

It took everything in his immortal body not to kiss him right there, trying to keep his closely guarded feelings in check as he had done all those years ago. 

"Well, well, well, this looks positively delectable Potter, who knew you could cook?"

Harry grinned as he put away the utensils with a final flick of his wand. "Bon appetite!" he said as he turned to the table, which was groaning under the weight of the food.

The wooden surface was piled with a plethora of mouth-watering food. Pancakes, waffles, french toast, croissants, hash browns, sandwiches, coffee and tea. 

"Harry Potter, you honestly expect the two of us to finish eating...That?" Draco said, gesturing vaguely at the table, now groaning under the weight of the comestibles. 

Harry grinned as he said, "We can eat it all if we want, but if we can't finish it, we can always pack it away for later.

"Well then, let's dig in!"

»»————-————-««

After a filling breakfast, the two boys sat on the couch, wondering as to what to do next. suddenly, Harry wondered aloud,

"Did you ever go to Hogsmeade after the war Draco?"

Draco turned his head, startled at the abrupt question. "Well, no not really, I didn't quite get the chance, what with being a vampire and all..." He trailed off, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

Harry's eyes widened as he grabbed the other boy's wrist, and dragged him off the couch

"Well, get up then, we're going to Hogsmeade!" 

Draco's expression was one of bewilderment as Harry gave him some clothes to borrow as they both prepared to a place of childhood memories and fun.

Hogsmeade was an absolute treat that day, what with the gorgeous weather, the delicious smells floating through the place and the impeccable company. 

The two boys spent the whole day laughing and drinking as they would've, had they been friends during their school days.

The two boys came home drunk—even Draco. The three broomsticks had given Harry a lifetime free card for saving the wizarding world, though Harry insisted on leaving an obscenely large tip every time he visited. 

It was very late, and the intoxicated boys had the novel idea to climb into Harry's room through one of the windows ("We can't wake the students, potter, what would Dumbledore say?") So, stifling giggles, Draco drunkenly cast a levitation spell on Harry, causing him to float up to his window, bumping into the wall a few times. When Harry was safely in his room, he whisper-shouted down to Draco,

"Well, you stupid git, I'm up here but *hic* how are you going to come in? Fly?" He giggled at his own joke. 

Draco stumbled a little, burying his face into his sweater to muffle his mirth. "Yeah, I'm a vampire, I can turn into different animals remember?" 

Harry's nose scrunched up in confusion, "W-wait, I thought it was just bats?" 

Draco rolled his eyes, losing his footing from the sudden change of perspective, "No you numbskull, it's just usually bats cause they can see in the dark and its easier to fly to prey." 

"Ohhhh," Harry said, realisation dawning on him. "Well, I'd wager you cant turn into a bat right now. You're completely blitzed"

Draco gasped "Can too! watch me." 

There was a small glimmer of light and suddenly a bat was flying through the air, his path up to the window, shaky, as it dropped and rose repeatedly in altitude.

Harry could not contain his laughter as Draco perched on his window and then promptly proceeded to fall off, flapping wildly to stay airborne. 

It took the plastered Gryffindor five minutes to realise that Draco couldn't turn back as the bat wildly motioned with its wings, letting out the occasional screech.

Harry roared with laughter as he gently picked up the bat, putting a cushion down on the table to make it a bed. 

"Wait here till I get back" He slurred as he walked off to the bedroom to change.

The Chiropteran folded its wings in some semblance of a huff, a frown on its little face as it waited for the ravenette to come back out. 

Harry returned eventually, wearing soft pyjamas as he carefully picked up the mammal. Draco flapped at his face with his wing as he flew back to the kitchen, perplexed, Harry followed, eyes lighting with understanding as Draco sat on the faucet.

Harry had a large glass of water, giving Draco a bowl as they both drank their fill, having an aspirin before going to bed. Harry looked at the Slytherin, scooping him up as he walked to his room, Draco's eyes widened as he tried to remind Harry of his presence but the boy was too busy trying to walk straight and keep his eyes open, as he fell onto the bed, his gentle hands relaxing to let Draco free on his chest. 

The Slytherin in question—meanwhile, could do little but gape at the magnificent man on the bed before him, trying one last time to change back to his human form, he debated whether or not to go back to his spot on the sofa. He shook his head at his own stupidity, even as he curled up on Harry's chest. _five minutes_ he thought drifting off as he said so 

_just five more minutes......._

»»————-————-««


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was warm. Too warm. He groaned as he shifted but froze when he felt a weight on his waist. intrigued, he blinked open his heavy eyes like saucers when he noticed the source of the pressure. 

A ruffled blond head lay on his chest; a pale, strong, arm thrown around his waist, long legs tangled with his own. His eyes rose up his body, noticing his own arm wrapped possessively around ivory shoulders. 

The Gryffindor's chest rose and dropped with shallow breaths as he noticed every tiny detail of the man beside him. Draco was strong, really strong but not beefed up, his strength ran closer to his bones as though his muscles had been tied to the skeleton. The sunlight filtered through his hair giving him a halo of gold, making him look like a fallen angel. 

Harry huffed a light laugh as he saw that Draco's fangs had slipped out during the night he found it a little endeari—

No, wait, Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed right next to him and Harry was acting as though his world hadn't been turned upside down. Panicking slightly, he carefully removed himself from Draco, walking to the bathroom to douse himself in freezing water. 

»»————-————-««

Harry didn't know what to do his mind a riot of emotion and feeling as he flipped through various books, searching for the subject of his next lesson. He shut a book in frustration, sighing as he plopped his head down to his folded forearms. 

He was distracted from his musings by a sharp tap on the window, his head snapping up at the sudden noise. He saw Hedwig sitting there, impatiently tapping at the window. He got up and let her in, pouring out some of her food before going over to the letter she had gotten him.

 _Harry,_ it said in a strangely elegant scrawl. the handwriting was tugging at his memory; achingly familiar, but he couldn't place it. He began to read.

_Harry,  
There wasn't a good time to tell you before this and you have no idea how deeply sorry I am for all the heartache we have caused you. We just want you to know we are alive and well and love you very very much. We have moved back into Grimmauld place and we hope you could take a few days off and visit. We heard from Dumbledore you teach DADA. We're so proud!  
Lots of love and Hugs  
Moony and Pads._

Harry's hands started shaking. It was then he realised how he knew the handwriting. It belonged to his godfather.

His shaking hands could not keep their grip as the letter floated to the floor, spotted with Harry's tears. He realised his knees had given out as the paper fell the short distance to the floor. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as he cried in earnest. So impossibly happy that the men who raised him, the two people who he called his parents were still alive. He leaned against the wall as he cried and cried.

»»————-————-««

Draco was walking into the living room, confused about his whereabouts when he heard a heavy thud coming from his destination. Alarmed, he pressed himself to the wall, wand out as he stalked slowly into the hall. 

He started as he saw Harry crumpled on the floor, a piece of parchment in front of him. He stuffed his wand into his pocket as he ran over to where the Gryffindor was as he wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him steal his warmth and comfort for as long as he needed.

Harry leaned into the gentle, strong presence that was Draco as he wrapped his arms around the vampire, managing to get out a thank you through the onslaught of tears. Draco merely shushed him and started stroking his back in long soothing strokes. 

Harry cried for what seemed like ages before his tears finally ran dry and were finally reduced to snuffles as he pulled away from Draco, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"Thank you," he rasped, his throat scratchy. 

"It was nothing," Draco replied unsure how to handle the situation.

Harry stood up, reverently picking up the letter which was on the floor, clearing his throat as he did so. Draco stood up with him, still unsure as to what was happening.

"Umm... what was in the letter, if I may ask?" he questioned, gently not wanting to push too far. Harry looked back at him, a radiant happiness shining in his jade eyes as he said, grinning,

"Remus and Sirius are alive"

»»————-————-««

Draco's jaw hit the floor, unable to process this information. He didn't have personal ties to either, but professor lupin had been his favourite and Sirius was his cousin, but that was it, they weren't close at all, but he knew how much his adoptive parents meant to Harry, as was completely evident in the jubilance of the Gryffindor 

Harry immediately walked to his room, waving his hand as he went, his powerful magic not needing a wand or verbal spells to be used, Harry just used the wand for the familiarity of it. As he walked, a suitcase flew over to the bed and clothes starting folding and packing themselves.

"W-where are you going?" Draco asked nervously following cautiously behind Harry. 

"To meet them of course!" Harry smiled, supervising the bag, walking over to his wardrobe to pick out a cloak. "You can come if you like"

Draco thought it over, almost immediately deciding against it, choosing to let the little family enjoy their reunion. "No thanks, I think I think I'll stay. I really appreciate the invite though!" He said awkwardly, not wanting to hurt the Gryffindor's feelings.

Harry smiled back, "Oh that's okay. Here, I'll just show you around a little so you know what's what."

After a quick tour of the house and giving Draco the spare key, Harry went to get his broom, electric with excitement at the prospect of seeing his godparents again as he threw a leg over his firebolt and took off, enjoying the wind in his hair, his mind wandering ahead to Grimmauld place.

»»————-————-««


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hit the ground in front of number 12 and fourteen so hard his knees popped. Slowly, the familiar old house revealed itself. 

Harry sucked in a breath, still not believing the contents of the letter. Well, he was about to see for himself, he walked to the door barely containing his emotions.

A glimpse of a familiar shock of freckles was all it took for Harry to burst into a sprint, running as fast as he could to the door, knocking as he bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet. 

He heard swift steps on the other side of the wood before the door was thrown open and he was engulfed in the warm embrace of his godfather. Harry promptly dropped his broom and luggage, squeezing Sirius as though he would never let go. Holding him as if he would vanish at any second. 

Just then, a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around the pair, along with the familiar warmth of an oversized jumper. 

"I love you two so much. And I missed you. I still can't believe you're really back!"

The two of them pulled away, both still keeping an arm around his shoulders as Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "We have so much to tell you, pup come on in it's gonna take a while"

The three men laughed and spoke deep into the night, telling the others their story, before passing out on the sofa, all three cuddled up on the same couch.

Remus and Sirius, as it was, had survived the war, escaping and running around the world, trying to get away from someone trying to kill them both. They still didn't know who it was, and an anonymous source had tipped them off that their would-be killer had died. Waiting for a few weeks, the two had then returned to Grimmauld Place. 

It took Harry a while to fully process and soak in the fact that the both of them were alive and well, but once he did, it was exceptionally easy to settle back into the familiarity of their relationship. 

The next week passed in a blur of fun, happiness and laughs; and all too soon, it was time for Harry to return to Hogwarts.

He stood in the door as he hugged his parents in turn. "Write to me won't you?" He asked, still upset at the parting. 

"Everyday" Smiled Sirius as he ruffled Harry's hair. Waving one last time at the both of them, Harry mounted his broom and took off into the air. 

»»————-————-««

Harry returned to find the comforting smell of fresh bread wafting out of the apartment, opening the door to find Draco humming and cleaning up around the kitchen constantly checking back on— what Harry assumed was— bread in the oven.

Draco's superhuman hearing immediately alerted him to the Gryffindor's presence as he turned around to smile at him. "Hey! you're back! I hope you don't mind, I made some bread." The blonde said, gesturing vaguely to the oven.

"Oh yeah, sure!" 

Harry walked over to his bedroom, casting a spell to unpack his things as he walked over to the shower. He sighed. He was so bloody tired...

Harry spent the day reading and planning lessons for the rest of his week, while Draco did his own thing, reading, sketching, or simply listening to music. 

Around 4, he walked over to Harry. "Umm... hey, so I just wanted to tell you I'll be going out at five. Is that alright?"

Perplexed, Harry looked up from the magical world of Tolkein "Yes, of course, you don't have to ask me" He smiled, 

Draco beamed, surprisingly happy and then turned around to walk into the bathroom to change. 

He walked out later, wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, and holding up a pair of tops as he walked over to Harry. "Potter, I need some help, which one looks better?" he asked as he held up both in turn to his bare torso.

He was oo busy weighing his options to see the way Harry flushed red, before looking quickly at the two options, "Well, the white button-down looks really great so go with that"

Still frowning down at his clothes, Draco walked away mumbling a thanks as he vanished behind the door.

Harry had to work very, very hard to reign in his emotions. He swallowed, once. Twice. Thrice then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He was truly and royally screwed.

By this time, Draco was nonchalantly walking through the house looking for his wallet as Harry suddenly asked, "Where are you going to? I hope I'm not being rude or anything..." walking around the apartment, helping the blonde in his search.

"Oh yeah, no, it's nothing I just have an errand to run." He said, acting like he hadn't just stopped Harry's heart dead in his chest.

"Oh, I'll make us dinner before you come back. Any requests?"

"Yessss!" Draco exclaimed, raising his wallet in triumph as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. "Shit I'm late. Make whatever you like, I'm good with anything. Thanks, Potter. Bye!" He rushed as he walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Yup, Harry Potter was so very screwed.

»»————-————-««

Draco returned late evening to the delicious smells of food wafting through the air. His stomach grumbled happily in response as hefted his numerous bags higher on his arms and knocked on the door. 

"Draco! hey!" Harry smiled, taking the bags from the vampire as he walked into the apartment, setting the bags down in front of the couch before grabbing a glass of water for the blond. 

"Well, I'm going to make an educated guess and say you went shopping." Harry chuckled marvelling at the piles and piled of bags now crowding his living room. 

Draco plopped down onto the sofa, sprawling full length across it as he let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, well, a man needs to have his clothes." 

Harry grinned as he set the table and the two settled down for a delicious — and much needed— dinner.

»»————-————-««

After his wolfish appetite was sated, Draco insisted on modelling his clothes for Harry, and the Gryffindor could do little but concur as he settled on the armchair, giving Draco his room to change and strut out of. 

And gods did Draco put on a show. Each outfit was more exquisite and the first and he looked downright sinful as he smiled and winked at his audience, who was trying his very best to not pass out. 

Harry's heart could not deal with this. Draco looked like a god and on top of that, he had the gall to wink and smile like he wasn't shoving a knife into Harry's gut every time he did so.

The Gryffindor in question was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco's voice calling out to him

"I saved the best for last!"

It was the most basic outfit, but shit, the way Draco pulled it off it looked like he had walked right off a runway. 

The Slytherin was wearing a thin white t-shirt with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His hands casually stuffed in his pockets as he walked over to Harry, smirking.

He stood there, leaning on one leg, hand on his hip as he grinned devilishly, Harry's jaw mopping the floor. He blew a mocking kiss in his direction, swallowing his laughter as he turned to walk away. 

Abruptly, he felt hands on his waist as Harry turned him around, grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together 

»»————-————-««


	9. Chapter 9

Draco could scarcely believe the soft warmth of Harry's lips against his. He froze for all of one second before melting into the strong arms that looped around his waist, returning Harry's kiss.

Harry was kissing him soft and sweet, and every thought in his head flew right out the window as his hands found themselves in the Gryffindor's hair, the ebony strands wonderfully soft against his fingers.

Draco tilted his chin, deepening the kiss. Harry opened for him immediately, groaning as Draco's tongue flicked at the roof of his mouth. The sound snapped something in the Slytherin as he lifted Harry, swallowing his little gasp of surprise as he set him down on the table.

Harry's hands stroked down Draco's spine, hooking into his belt loops as the raven-haired boy tugged him closer. Draco let out a growl, low in his throat as he wrapped his hand's around harry's thighs, moving impossibly closer to him.

Harry's wandering hands slipped under the leather as he pushed the supple fabric off the blond's shoulders. Draco smirked against's harry's lips as he tugged the material off, his own fingers immediately going to the hem of Harry's tshirt.

Long ivory fingers dove under the soft cotton as Draco traced a hand up Harry's muscled torso, the cool fingers making the Gryffindor shudder, as his mouth left Draco's to divest himself of the fabric.

Draco practically drooled at the expanse of caramel skin, as he surged forward to kiss Harry with bruising intensity. The thin material of Draco's tshirt was barely a cobweb, yet too much of a barrier as Harry's mouth left Draco's to leave hot, nipping kisses down his neck. Draco groaned as he lifter the raven-haired boy as though he weighed nothing and carried him to his bedroom, never separating their lips.

Draco bit at Harry's lips, and the groan from the Gryffindor's mouth was music as Draco lowered the both of them onto the soft, cold sheets.

»»————-————-««

The next morning, Harry woke to bright sunlight and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. He opened his eyes to see a certain blond vampire, fast asleep next to him. He smiled at the angelic being slumbering next to him, as his eyes drifted over the blond's shoulder to notice the clock showing a mocking 8:50. Virescent eyes widened in horror as he realised it was a weekday.

And he was a teacher.

Gently, yet hastily, Harry untangled his limbs from the blond's simultaneously casting multiple charms to help him get ready for the day. Ten minutes later, he was dressed and running out of the house to greet his first class.

»»————-————-««

When Harry returned, Draco was inexplicably in a foul mood. Harry realised that the blond's disposition had been deteriorating over the past week, but had simply chalked it up to circumstance. Yesterday had been the only day he was truly happy.

Draco was presently storming around the kitchen, swearing under his breath as he looked for something to eat, cocking an eyebrow at the little tantrum, Harry wordlessly handed the Slytherin a granola bar, smirking at the shocked annoyance in his face, walking off to his bedroom as he undid his tie.

Harry had assumed that Draco's state of mind would improve over the week, in vain. The two barely spoke, and PDA was out of the question. Draco barely kissed him goodnight before they collapsed into the bed they now shared.

Somehow, a very irritated Harry had convinced Draco to go drinking with him so that he would at least get a moment's respite.

The two went to the three broomsticks as always, favouring it over the leaky cauldron for its irreproachable atmosphere and service. It was truly a peculiar sight as the frowning pair walked into the jovial and bright place.

They sat at the table, Madame Rosmerta coming over happily to greet her old friend immediately improving Harry's mood as she chatted happily with him for a while before noticing an increasingly furious Draco, and hastily excusing herself.

Harry let out a sharp breath, annoyance and exasperation fighting their way up his throat as he battled to keep the words down. rubbing his thumb into his palm, he tried to calm down, arguing that he had to be calm, so as not to irritate Draco further. They both ordered their drinks, drinking in silence, drinking away their woes.

Draco put away glass after glass after the glass, the two boys eventually started to interact with the people around them, the part becoming one large party as the other patrons eventually joined in the merriment, singing and dancing as the enchanted instruments whipped up a swift, bubbly tune.

Draco laughed as he danced with various people both men and woman, occasionally earning a peck on his cheek for his dexterity. Both boys were panting and laughing as they collapsed back into their booth, even as Draco's eyes roiled with anger.

One look at Draco and Harry snapped, roughly grabbing the vampires arm as he pulled him harshly out of the bar and into the cold kiss of the night air.

"What?" Draco growled, ripping his hand out of the Gryffindor's grasp, effectively pushing him away with the motion. Harry refused to back down, his eyes blazing with that famed determination. A lesser man would have backed down at the fury in Draco's eyes but the Gryffindor in Harry roared back at the challenge.

"You've been acting like a straight arse for the past two weeks and today I tried to get you out and have fun, calm you down a bit, but NO, you decide to bring all your hellish demon anger all the way down into the three broomsticks. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Harry shouted, not noticing the eyes of people in the street until he had stopped, he snarled, yanking the veela into an alley and casting a silencing spell with a twist of his fingers.

Draco's eyes flashed with fury as he made a visible attempt to restrain himself; clenching and unclenching his fists as he fought to keep his temper in check

"The problem is potter," the blond spat, "that I am a vampire, in case you have forgotten, and I need blood to survive. I had been feeding off of deer in the forbidden forest, but now the centaurs have started attacking me, so I'm about a couple of weeks from going haywire, as I did back in the countryside. So _excuse me_ if I've been offending you _oh so delicate_ sensibilities potter." Draco said with a lethal quite, a predatory gleam in his stormy eyes.

Harry conceded all of one step, the realisation hitting him like a brick, Draco wasn't doing this on purpose. It was just his instincts.

"That was why you had all those people hanging off of you" He breathed, eyes wide. Draco had told him that his veela side naturally used its unnatural beauty to bring in prey when he was hungry. Everything snapped into place.

The anger, the intense beauty— more so than usual. While Harry puzzled everything out, Draco leaned against the filthy alley wall; running his hands through his already mussed up hair. The Gryffindor nodded slowly, as though coming to some sort of decision.

"Okay," Harry murmured, "Okay." He sucked in a sharp, cool breath as he rolled up his sleeves.

"What exactly are you doing?" Draco said, cocking his head in a purely animal gesture his silver eyes glowing with the hunger. This was something else Draco had mentioned when vampires were tempted to feed, or were out of control, their eyes glowed, and Harry was not afraid.

malachite eyes met moon bright silver as Harry unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, slender, brown fingers tugging the collar away from his neck.

Draco gaped at the caramel skin now exposed to the wind as he met Harry's gaze,

"Bite me."

»»————-————-««


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's eyes widened comically as he stared at the chocolate expanse of Harry's neck, jaw mopping the floor as he made incoherent gestures with his hands, unable to form the words he so desperately needed. He had to tell Harry why this was a bad idea for about a thousand different reasons.

When he finally managed to pick his mandible of the floor, he began to protest, but then he met those virescent eyes and the fire burning there curled its fingers around his throat until his voice faded to silence.

Instead, he gulped as his eyes flicked between harry and his bared neck as he whispered,

"Are you sure?"

Harry's answering grin was a slash of white in the darkness, "Try me."

Draco didn't break the Gryffindor's stare as he stepped closer, an arm snaking around his waist while the other gently grasped the warm hand near his neck, tugging slightly to get it out of his way.

Harry's scent hit him then, the slight sweat putting a damper on the smell of cinnamon and crackling embers. Every thought flew out of Draco's head as he looked down at the slight jump of Harry's pulse

"You have to stop me" He mumbled before he could forget his own name. "If I take too much, or if I hurt you in any way, you better stop me. Do whatever you have to do." His words came out in a whispered rush, his nose grazing the pulse point.

It was only because Draco was standing so close to Harry that he felt the hitch in Harry's breath and the imperceptible nod of his head, which he took as consent enough as he lowered his teeth down to the warm skin.

»»————-————-««

Harry's skin pebbled at the feel of Draco's breath skimming his neck as he pulled the blonde closer, his hands rubbing circles on Draco's hipbone as he fought every screaming instinct to pull the blonde closer and kiss him senseless, knowing that the Slytherin needed to feed. Draco inched torturously closer to his neck, and he knew the vampire could hear his racing heart as cloud soft lips closed on his skin.

He felt Hardly any pain at all, two pinpricks on his neck and then pure, unadulterated ecstasy as Draco drank. He assumed this was another effect of the vampire on a victim, pleasure—to stop them from running away. And damn him, but he was enjoying every second of this.

Harry bit his lip hard enough to bruise as he bit back a moan, his hands pulling Draco closer of their own accord, one sliding into his hair, the other wrapping around his waist. Harry trusted the blond implicitly, and he firmly believed that although Draco could rip his throat to shreds, the Slytherin would do nothing to hurt him.

Harry dropped kisses onto his porcelain neck, his hands diving under the soft cotton of Draco's shirt as his exploring fingers inched up the Slytherin's sides, skating along his wing bones. Draco groaned against harry's neck at the touch, his breath warm on the caramel skin.

Harry bit back a moan as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin, his arms warm against Draco's cold back as he leaned his head against the vampire's shoulder.

»»————-————-««

Draco's fangs pierced flesh and warm blood exploded into his mouth and oh, _oh._

Aside from looking like a fallen god, the Gryffindor had the nerve to taste absolutely delicious. Bravery, and kindness and humour with undertones of something darker.

Maybe the boy did have a death wish.

He barely registered Harry tugging him closer, his hand holding Draco's head closer to his neck Draco swallowed a growl at the strong, warm touch as he drank, falling even more in love with the man before him.

Every muscle in Draco's body tensed with the sheer force of keeping him from slamming Harry against the wall and taking him right then and there. Instead, he took one last drink, savouring the feel of Harry against him as he pulled his fangs out of his neck, licking the two pinpricks to let them heal as he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against the mess of curls falling onto Harry's.

"I—that—" Draco cut Harry off, putting a slender finger onto his lips. Harry obeyed, his eyes falling onto Draco's barely bloody mouth, before darting up to his mercury eyes and slipping back down to his lips.

The gesture didn't get past Draco, who leaned in closer, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps as he locked eyes with the Gryffindor, moving agonisingly slower, teasing the raven-haired boy.

Harry let out a growl of impatience and pounced, tugging the blond to him as their lips collided.

The kiss was vicious, passionate and messy. Their teeth clashed, as Harry bit savagely at Draco's lips, his blood a coppery tang on the vampire's tongue as he groaned. Harry apparated the two of them as close as they could get to the Hogwarts grounds, the two of them using a secret passageway to get their room.

The trip took twice as long, the pair fetching up against walls to touch and hold and kiss. The two arrived at the apartment, shirts askew and hair a tousled mess, but Harry pinned Draco against the door and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Draco might burst into flames from the sheer intensity of it, Harry had pinned his wrists above his head and was now kissing and sucking his way down Draco's throat, leaving bruises as he went.

This was a side of Harry that Draco had never seen before and it was _hot._ Harry hefted Draco in his arms, the shock of the movement making the blond gasp, and hurriedly put his arms around the Gryffindors shoulders, running his fingers through onyx locks as he kicked off his shoes.

Harry grinned at the blond with wicked delight, the vampire sprawling full length on the bed, naked from the waist up. Harry climbed over him, bracing his forearms on either side of the blond's head even as ivory fingers casually traced a slow torturous path down to the belt of his jeans. 

»»————-————-««


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Draco woke up warm, a strange feeling, considering he hadn't woken up warm in years. The soft pressure of arms around him and the rise and fall of the chest beneath his fingers was all it took for the events of the previous night to come flooding into his head.

He smiled at the memories as he tipped his head to look at the magnificent man next to him. Draco sighed as he pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled sleepily, his fingers tracing idle shapes on Draco's back letting him know he was awake as he sleepily opened his eyes, smiling softly at the blond.

"G'morning" Harry whispered, his voice low and rough from sleep. Draco practically _swooned_ at that as he smiled right back, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Morning gorgeous" he whispered, onto the Gryffindor's mouth, letting his fangs dig in, just a little. Harry loved that, Draco had learned. He had learnt a lot of things about Harry last night and it was the little things he adored most.

As predicted, the small gesture elicited a groan from Harry who pushed his hands into Draco's hair, bringing him closer.

They were interrupted, though, by a growl from Harry's stomach. Draco laughed, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead, saying something about making them breakfast as he pulled on one of Harry's T-shirts over his boxers, strolling into the kitchen.

As Draco set about making their breakfast, his musings went to more worrisome places

What would they do now?

He couldn't stay here forever?

But where would they go?

Did Harry even _want_ to live with him?

His brow furrowed as he whisked some pancake batter. He didn't have a job, but he had some money kept aside, surely they could use that until he found something?

A job. _A job!_ That's when it finally hit him. Quickly preparing the rest of their meal, Draco left Harry a note saying he was running an errand for a few minutes before he pulled on a pair of pants, still dressed in Harry's shirt as he walked out the door.

Draco walked through the achingly familiar halls of Hogwarts as the memories sliced into him, the place where he had fought the war, the bathroom where Harry had cursed him, the places where he Crabbe and Goyle had completely wrecked themselves for a chance at being wanted.

He took in a shaky breath, clenching his fists as he walked determinedly to the familiar eagle statue. Raising his chin, Draco stepped onto the stairs, the figure letting out a resounding thud before spiralling upwards.

Draco knocked firmly on the large wooden door as he waited nervously for someone to answer.

"Come in" A voice called, the blond smiling at the voice of the headmistress as he stepped into her office.

»»————-————-««

Harry walked out of the bathroom, pulling on the first thing he could find while walking to the living room.

Spotting the steaming food on the table, but no sign of the blond, Harry walked over to the table. Noticing the note, he decided to wait, choosing to have a cup of tea while he waited.

Sure enough, Draco returned soon an ecstatic smile lighting up his whole face as he walked in and pulled Harry to him tightly.

"So? Want to tell me what you were up to so early on a weekend?" Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around the Slytherin's waist, leading him to the table.

"Well...I was thinking and, I just — I need a job, I can't stay here forever" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco held up a hand, shutting him up immediately. "So, I spoke to McGonagall and...you're looking at the new potions professor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

Draco's words spilled out of him in a rush, his anxiety taking the better of him as he stood in front of the table, biting nervously at his lips as he stared up at Harry through his lashes.

Harry himself, meanwhile, looked like a gaping fish, opening and closing, arms limp at his sides. Before Draco could even realise what was happening, he was wrapped in Harry's arms, the Gryffindor laughing incredulously.

"So...you're not upset about it?" Draco asked, his own arms coming up tentatively around Harry's back.

"Of course not! This is amazing! Now you can stay with me and— and—" Harry pulled away, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Assuming u want to, that is. It's completely fine if you don't. I understand."

"No," Draco said, pulling away from Harry a little. Harry's face fell as he looked into stormy grey eyes.

"I messed it up. Where did I mess it up? Ugh trust me to—" Draco cut him off, putting a hand on his mouth as he laughed.

"No, no that's not what I meant, of course I want to live with you! I just meant, I was thinking we could get an apartment? I don't want to live somewhere where our colleagues could walk in on us at any second" Draco's nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

Harry chuckled, "You do know we have to stay here during the school year right?"

Draco elbowed him in the ribs as they both dug into the food, still warm from the spell Draco had cast on it.

"Considering we're dropping bombshells on each other today, I have one for you too." Harry said, sipping from his mug.

Draco merely cocked an eyebrow, chewing a bite of pancake.

"I was just thinking, erm... would you consider— ehm, do you want to be—"

"Yes" Draco said immediately, having swallowed his food, eyes bright. "I'm all in if you are"

"Really?" Harry asked, scarcely believing what he was hearing

"Yes, you dumbarse" Draco grinned as he walked over to Harry's chair, tugging him up to kiss him soft and slow"

This. This was all he needed. Harry decided, the gentle warmth of the sun against his back, the gorgeous man before him. This feeling of sheer unadulterated bliss. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him ever closer, as he smiled.

All was well

»»————-————-««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, this was the end of bite me :)))) it absolutely is not one of my best works, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!! thank you so much for reading!  
> over and out  
> Haz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to another Drarry book! this is not as good as MTBY, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you'll still give it a chance and stick with it though!! If you don't know me already, I'm Haz (or Aelin- it's a whole weird thing) and I love all things ancient Greece, harry potter, and books! :)


End file.
